The Various Antics of Fred and George Weasley
by Klbooks
Summary: Ahhh...the troublesome duo we all know and love. But what trouble and mayhem did they cause at Hogwarts?
1. Toilet Seat

**Well, I got bored...and it's not that funny, it was just off the top of my head. It's just 'cause I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Hogwarts, Hogwart's toilet seats, or anything else created by J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Toilet Seat**

_Do you remember when Fred and George said they would send Ginny a Hogwart's toilets seat? What if they weren't kidding…?_

"Shhh! Filch is gonna catch us if you don't hush!"

In the middle of the night, a fine time after the curfew of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two identical twin boys were up and about, running quietly amok in one of the school's fine…

…restrooms?

Yes, these twins were up to mischief in a male bathroom.

"For a good cause!" one of the boys yelled at the narrator, which, is to say, me.

"Whoops," I whisper. "Forgot to turn the knob to 'Reader's Only'." Now only the person reading this knows I'm here. But back to two twins…

"Was that a voice just now?"

"Dunno, but back to work, right?"

"Let's see…"one of the boys flicked his wand and tapped a toilet seat, muttering, "Gemino." Instantly, a replica of the toilet seat appeared beside the toilet. The other boy picked it up.

"Not bad, George," he said. He tapped the toilet seat with his own wand, and under his instruction, words engraved themselves onto its surface.

TO GINNY

A HOGWARTS TOILET

"Wonder how Mum's going to like this." Fred chuckled. He checked the Marauder's Map. "Filch is on the 3rd floor, Mrs. Norris on the 1st. I reckon it's safe to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room."

* * *

The next morning…

"Mail's here!" someone cried out.

Tons of owls fled into the Hogwarts Great Hall, and it was hardly missed when a bright red envelope came soaring in above the Gryffindor table.

"Look," George said affectionately to Fred, "Bless her heart, she sent a Howler."

"What'd you do this time?" Lee Jordan asked eagerly. Fred shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence and, catching the envelope easily, opened it.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY - HOW _DARE_ YOU SEND AN ACTUAL HOGWARTS TOILET!" Mrs. Weasley's voice roared. "HOW YOU MANAGED IS BEYOND ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY JOKING! YOU TWO WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME. I WILL PERSONALLY FIND SOMETHING HORRID TO DO TO YOU."

In fury, the red envelope tore itself up. Fred glanced at George and Lee.

"Wasn't being very serious this time, was she?"

"Not much," George responded, hurt. "But then again, it wasn't that serious… Just a toilet seat. We didn't even _really_ take it. We made a copy."

Lee chuckled and stood up. Straightening up, he took on a serious tone. "I, however, am very disappointed in you." George and Fred immediately sobered. "A toilet seat. A _toilet seat_? Cadets, we must persevere and do better." George and Fred nodded.

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.


	2. Operation GTTTOTSTLTTGDASD Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the troulblemakers for this fanfic, or anything else of J.K. Rowling.**

**Read and Review!**

Operation GTTTOTSTLTTGDASD

Part 1

"No, I don't think we could use _Wingardium Leviosa_, Fred," said George.

"Do you have any ideas, then?"

"We-"

"What're you lot up to?"

Lee Jordan plopped himself into an armchair across George.

"Trying to think of a way to either float or fly," they replied in unison.

"Tried _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Fred looked pointedly at his twin, while George replied to Lee.

"No can do, apparently you can only use it on objects."

"Says who?"

"Flitwick."

"Investigated, yet?" George took on an amused look, but before he could say 'W,' Fred had whipped his wand out and cried out-

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

For a second, nothing happened, and George let out a sigh of relief while Fred and Lee pouted. Then George's mouth opened and he started randomly singing a few lines of 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love,' much to the whole Gryffindor Common Room's amusement.

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight._

After a few more bars, George's mouth finally closed and Lee and Fred stopped rolling on the floor, laughing.

Fred sat up and opened his mouth, but George beat him. "Stuff it."

* * *

"So why were you trying to find out if _Wingardium Leviosa _worked on humans?" Ron inquired George and Fred at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

George gave Ron a glare, while Fred replied, "We were trying to find a way to fly or float."

"Why not just use a broomstick?"

"Because, dear brother-"

Then what his brother had said seemed to register, and as Fred and George stared at each other, they couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it.

_Broomsticks_!

**So, does anybody have an idea for what the operation is? Oh, and if anyone has suggestions for an antic, I'd love to hear it!**

**Thanks for reading! Now review.  
**

**~KLbooks~  
**


End file.
